Kiss Me Quick
by Jen Hatcliffe
Summary: Andrea and Neil get caught in an awkward situation one day at work. How does this impact on their future?
1. Part 1

**Author's Notes:**

Suitable for mature audiences only. Rating for sexual contact. Didn't you read the summary? 

Not much else to say, except it was written on a whim and has NOT been beta read at all. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Kiss Me Quick**

I walk up the stairs to CID, to deliver some paperwork to the DI; I don't think anyone's figured out yet that the paperwork is just for show. I knock gently on the door to the DI's office, and wait to be called in. Neil is busy reading through some papers and has yet to notice my presence.

"Hey, I bought those files you wanted," I state, drawing his attention to me.

"Drop them on the corner there," he says without looking up.

I place the files down and turn around to walk back towards the door, but before I reach it, Neil's voice calls out to me, "Have you got a minute?"

"I guess," I say.

He slowly gets up from behind his desk, walks over to the door and peers out of it, before closing the door and turning to face me. He takes slow steps advancing towards me, giving me plenty of time to back away if I wish to. He stops mere inches in front of me, and the look in his eyes automatically tells me what he's thinking. After giving me a few seconds to adjust to his proximity he learns forward and places a gentle kiss to my lips.

He steps back a second or two later to gorge my reaction, before diving in again for a longer and more passionate kiss. We remain in each others arms, kissing passionately, until we both have to break apart for air.

"What if someone walks in?" I ask tentatively.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he answers pulling me back to his lips.

His tongue runs circles across my lips, seeking entrance to my mouth. I willingly oblige, he's right, why worry, it's unlikely at best.

We clutch at each other, kissing furiously, and releasing some of the tension that's been building all day forgetting completely where we are, lost in our thoughts and the feel of each other.

Neil runs a hand down my arm and back, resting it just at the bottom of my blouse, before moving it slowly upwards, underneath the fabric. The feel of his loving caress, turns my insides to jelly, and I clutch closer to him to help me stay upright. His other arm reaches out in front of me and starts undoing the buttons of my blouse, one by one, stopping in between to caress the new skin he has revealed.

His suit jacket had been discarded earlier, and it now lies in an unceremonious heap in the middle of the floor; his shirt is quick to follow. My hand now rests on his belt and I carefully undo it and remove it from the waistband of his trousers, dropping it on top of the clothing pile now forming on the floor.

My blouse quickly follows suit. I stop for a few seconds to stare at his now naked chest and run my hands carefully down it. At this he quickly pulls me back to his lips, the fiery fever within us making the temperature in the room rise by a few degrees.

My hands return to his waistband and I tug at the button till it opens, drawing the zipper down gently as well. Just as I'm about to push the trousers down his legs and remove my own, the door swings open and we freeze to the spot, knowing that there is no way we're going to be able to get out of this one.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" DCI Meadows voice booms from the doorway.

I step as close as I can to Neil's body, to try and hide as much as I possibly can, not realising that I'm probably making the situation worse.

Its several moments before anyone speaks, "It's not what it looks like Guv," Neil tries to cover, even though we all know it's a blatant lie.

"Right, I suggest you get yourselves tided up and get to my office now before the super hears about this."

"Guv," we both mumble our heads dropped in a silent admission of guilt.

With that Meadows heads back to his office, clearly very angry.

We look at each other quickly, before, scrambling to find our clothes and put them back on, the mood broken.

A few minutes later, both fully dressed we walk down to the DCI's office dreading the telling off we're bound to receive.

Neil nervously knocks on the door.

"Come in," Meadows shouts.

We step cautiously into the room and sit down in the seats pointed to.

"Ok, let's not beat around the bush here? What in the hell do you think you were doing?"

We contemplate how to answer the question but don't get a chance. "I mean, have you any idea how much of a risk you just took? I could have you both sacked for this you know!"

"What are you gonna do?" I ask in a squeaky, high pitched voice.

"First of all I want the truth, and not some cock and bull story, you've just made up; are we clear on that? Then, I'll decide what to do."

"What do you want to know?" Neil asks, with a hint of remorse in his tone.

"First things first how long as this been going on?"

"A couple of months now," Neil answers.

"Apart from the obvious rank difference, do you realise what this could do to your reputation if it got out? And that's without today's little incident. I mean your office is not exactly at the end of a quiet hallway is it Neil?"

"No sir, look, today was a one off, a heat of the moment thing, it'll never happen again."

"It better not do, but I can't just let this go. You do understand that?"

"Of course sir, you do what you feel you have to, we promise that nothing like this will happen again especially during working hours."

"Right, I'll turn a blind eye this time, but if ever I hear so much as a whisper of anything like this again, I'll throw the book at you, are we clear on that?"

"Crystal sir,"

"Very well then, get out of here, and may I suggest you go home tonight and get it out of your systems, for everyone's sanity."

"Sir," we say before tiptoeing out of the office.

We stop a short way down the corridor and arrange to meet up at my flat after shift, before heading in our separate directions.

We do our best to avoid each other for the rest of the shift, with moderate success.

In the locker room at the end of shift, Yvonne and the others invite me to the pub with them.

"Not tonight thanks, there's some things I've gotta do."

"Suit yourself then, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya."

I make my way to my car and drive home, eagerly awaiting Neil's arrival so we can finish off where we left off.

5 minutes later, Neil pulls up behind me and makes his way to my front door. I yank it open and imeatatly pull him into my arms, kissing him with all the fire of our previous encounter, in his office.

He kicks the door shut behind him and we stumble down the hall to my bedroom, kissing passionately.

In the bedroom he pushes me down to the bed and starts to remove my clothes, within minutes we are both naked and in each others arms. We skip the exploring stage, there will be time for that later, instead we let the fire inside, guide us .

He pushes in and pulls out of me in a rapid rhythm, kind of like the rapids in a river when it is nearing a waterfall. We both reach the top of the waterfall together, and sink down into the heavenly bliss. We take deep shallow breaths to regain our normal breathing pattern.

Afterwards we lie relaxing in one another's arms, letting the emotions roll over us likes waves washing upon a beach. Within 10 minutes we are both sound asleep never hearing the telephone that has just started to ring.

* * *

To be continued. maybe?

* * *

So what did you think? This is my first attempt at a NC-17 rated fic so how did I do?

I might add another chapter about the person who's calling, but no promises.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

I wake up to the sun shining through the window, and Neil, pressing gentle kisses to my face. I roll onto my side thinking how I could get use to this. Since he officially walked out on his wife about a month ago, things have changed between us, become more intense. We've been spending more time together, and less time worrying about who might find out about us. It's like a whole new beginning for us and I think we're both luxuriating in it.

"Y'know," Neil says, breaking through my thoughts, "as much as I'd love to stay here like this all day, after yesterday's little incident, it wouldn't be a good idea to get in the DCI's bad-books if you know what I mean."

I let out a moan of understating, before making the effort to get up and ready for work.

We get ready in silence, knowing that if we don't, the temptation to become distracted will become a problem. We rush out the door an hour later with an agreed promise to meet up on lunch break to catch-up.

15 minutes later in the ladies locker room and Yvonne pounces on me, barely giving me time to open my locker before bursting in with her first question or piece of gossip. "So, why didn't you answer your phone last night Andy, I had some exciting gossip to tell you?"

I swallow deeply, before answering, part truthfully, "I never heard the phone ring, I must have fell asleep, what was so exciting you tried to call me in the middle of the night for anyway?"

"Just something somebody said about you being in CID yesterday, when the DCI went up there."

I suck in a breath at that, trying hard to cover my slight blush; she can't know can she?

"What do you know about it?" she asks before I can even formulate a sentence.

"I…err…I've got no idea what you're on about," I say hoping that she believes me.

"Yeah right, I've heard from a very reliable source that you were there at the time."

"Just because I may or may not have been on the scene doesn't necessarily mean I know anything."

"Come on; spill it, what happened up there?"

I consider how much I should tell her, if anything at all, knowing that whatever I say will hit the gossip chain as soon as she has a chance to mention it to someone.

"OK," I say, "I do know something, but I can't tell you what, at least not now."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say, it's information that is not appropriate to be spread through the grapevine," I explain being as vague as possible so as not to induce another round of questioning.

"This sounds even more interesting than I first thought."

"Pity I can't say anything then," I say with a humorless laugh to ease the tension, before heading to the briefing room, planning what I can say to her along the way.

Yvonne soon catches up to me and we walk in silence to the morning briefing; that is until I here a whispered comment as someone passes me. "DCI's on the warpath watch your back," Neil whispers as he brushes past us heading in the opposite direction.

"Your explaining what that means the minute we get a chance to talk as well," states Yvonne, clearly confused and seeking answers.

As it turns out, we've been paired together in the area car, so I'm not going to get out of this conversation anytime soon, I'll just have to be careful to not give too much away.

We're not ten minutes away from the station before Yvonne begins her inquisition.

"So, what's going on? What do you know and what was that with the DI in the corridor earlier?" she asks.

"Alright, alright, if you're really so desperate to know…"

She nods her head in affirmation, waiting for me to continue.

"I don't know what you've heard exactly, but when the DCI came in I was talking to the DI in his office," I state, using formalities; "The DCI got the wrong idea, yelled something about his office, and then stormed out. This morning was just a warning that the DCI is still mad over whatever he thought he heard."

I deliberately twist a few facts to keep our relationship quiet; she doesn't need to know all the details just yet. Especially since nobody knows that he's not still happily married with a wife and son.

"That's not what I heard," Yvonne states, clearly not satisfied with my explanation.

"What did you hear then?"

"That the DI was caught in a compromising position in his office by the DCI, and he shouted that loud it could be heard all down the corridor."

I panic slightly at that, knowing I've given her plenty of pieces to put the puzzle together, and work out what's going on between us. Should I just tell her, or leave her guessing, possibly involving Honey and Kerry, and probably others too?

"Where did you hear that?" I ask genuinely interested now, who else might know about us?

"DS Hunter told me," she answers without hesitation.

"That is not good," I mumble aloud, not realizing at first.

"Why not?"

"If he knows, then it's only a matter of time before everyone else finds out too," I say without thinking.

"Finds out about what? Wait a minute, there's more to this story than you're letting on."

I sigh loudly before deciding to tell her everything.

"I've been seeing him on the quiet," I explain.

"Who, DS Hunter?"

"No, Neil,"

"THE DI, ARE YOU MAD?" she yells, causing me to jump in shock.

"Don't tell everyone," I say, trying to quieten her.

"Bu...How?...Why?...What?"

"I've been going out with the DI on the quiet for a while now," I explain as calmly as possible, "It started as an accident, heat of the moment thing, but things…, I dunno, something changed, and what was meant to be a one off happened again and again. We just, didn't know how to stop."

"Oh my God! How long as this … thing, been going on?"

"About five or six months now," I say dropping my head in embarrassment.

"That long? And you never said anything? How did it start?"

"Yeah, it wasn't planned or anything, I was helping CID on a case a few months back, and things got pretty… rough; well after one obbo, we were all tired and emotionally drained, he gave me a lift home, because I walked in that morning, and we were talking on the ride. Things got a bit heated, and he kissed me. Nothing happened then, but…, it was as if something had changed, I walked passed him a few days later in the corridor, and I don't know how to explain it,… we brushed hands as we passed, and it felt like a jolt of electricity passed through me."

I break at that, to allow me to regroup my thoughts before continuing.

"It wasn't until a few weeks later that I realized, we both did, that we didn't see each other the same way anymore, something was different."

"So what happened? How did you…?"

"It was completely out of the blue, another case a few weeks later, he drove me home again, I still don't know why though. I offered him a cup of coffee for taking him out of his way, and … to cut a long story short, we got around to talking about the kiss a few weeks before, when, for some unknown reason, he did it again. After that though, we couldn't just stop at one y'know, before we knew what was happening we was wrapped in a tangle of sheets, completely naked."

"I get that much, but, why not stop at that and put it down to a one off?"

"We did, well we tried to, unsuccessfully mind you, b…, we just couldn't seem to keep away for more than a couple of days, a few weeks at most. The next thing we know its a few months later, and here we are, hiding this thing between us, and not knowing what to expect."

"What about this thing with the DCI yesterday?"

"Like I said, we were discussing a case, and, well I guess we got a little sidetracked, the next thing we know, the DCI is in the doorway wondering what the hell is going on, and we're standing there looking as guilty as children stealing from the sweet shop."

"What did he say?"

"The usual crap, do you know what you're doing and how much of a risk it is an' everything? I think he was more shocked than anything else. We all were."

"So what happened next?"

"He gave us a lecture then sent us back to work with a warning to not let him catch us doing anything like it again. Not too bad considering."

"You was lucky there girl,"

"Don't I know it, if he'd have come in a few minutes later, or it was someone else, I dread to think what would have happened."

We think about that for a minute, before I break the silence again and say, "Can you do me a huge favor Yvonne? Can you not tell anyone about any of this, not even Kerry or Honey? I don't think I can handle that just yet."

"Don't panic Andy, your secrets safe with me."

An hour or so later we return to the station for refs, glad of the quiet morning, Yvonne heads straight to the canteen. "I'll catch you up in a bit," I say changing direction, "I've just got something I need to do first," I say, heading straight towards CID.

"Ok, see you later," Yvonne says with a small laugh, "Don't get getting yourself into anymore trouble."

I laugh at that, seeing the funny side, "Don't panic, I'm not about to make the same mistake twice, not without a locking door anyway," I add when I'm certain no one else can overhear.

I jog up the steps to CID, taking them two at a time, eager to get to my destination, but stop suddenly at the top when I notice the DCI talking with Neil in the doorway of his office. I quickly change tactics and head towards Phil's desk instead.

"Can I have a word?" I ask him.

"Sure what's up?"

"I just wanted you to know that thanks to your big mouth, I've had my work cut out trying to stop several rumors starting, most of which are probably not true anyway;"

"What makes you think I'm behind it?"

"Somebody said so," I explain before walking towards Neil now the DCI's disappeared.

We share a brief work related conversation, for the benefit of prying ears, before he makes some excuse for getting something to eat, and heading out of the building, with me close on his heels.

As soon as we are clear of the station I say, "Yvonne knows!"

"Us?" he asks, checking my meaning.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"She tricked me into telling her, I covered up some of the details, but…"

"Don't worry about it too much, as long as she doesn't say anything, I don't think we'll have a problem."

"I made her swear to keep it quiet, but…"

Neil cuts me off mid-sentence by pressing his lips to mine, in a deep, passionate kiss. When we break apart for air, I notice that we are stopped in a parking lot near one of our favorite hideouts, an old apartment, belonging to one of Neil's cousin's who moved to Spain a year ago, but wanted Neil to keep the apartment safe for him for when he returns.

We don't need to talk to know what we're doing next. Without a word we get out of the car and head straight into the apartment. We barely manage to close the door after us, before Neil turns round and pushes me against it, engaging me in yet another sensuous, passionate kiss. Our hands fumbling to remove each others clothes, we make our way to the bedroom, knocking several things over in our haste. We finally find the doorway, and settle down on the edge of the bed, making out like horny teenagers. Few words are exchanged as we remove our remaining articles of clothes and fall into bed together; making the most of the short time we're allowed for dinner break, the thought of food forgotten, replaced by the taste and feel of each other.

Afterwards, we lie curled together whilst we regain our normal breathing pattern. Maybe later we'll have time to talk, but for now, we've got to rush back to work before anyone notices our absence.

To be continued…

**

* * *

Authors Notes:** Well considering this was supposed to be a one chapter story, I think I got a little carried away here. I'm thinking there'll be one, possibly two more chapters to come to tie this off, but all future chapters will not be above PG-13 rating (I think.)

Excuse any mistakes, this chapter hasn't been checked, betaed or anything. I just typed it and posted it, so it's probably crap.


	3. Part 3

**Authors Notes:** I've finally come up with a plot of sorts for this story, and it's going to be a bit longer than anticipated; if you want it that is. For now, whilst I work on developing this plot, please read and review this nice, sort, fluffy chapter. 

**P.S. ** For anyone who's interested, I'm also working on new chapters for Beech's Downfall, The Missing Link and Tony's Phone Call (My NCIS one), but time doesn't seem to be on my side at the moment and when it is I don't feel inclined to write. All of my other unfinished stories are on hold until further notice, although I do intend on finishing them eventually.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for your encouragement. Reviews make me write faster. (Well, they make me write more anyway, even if each chapter is months apart.)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It's nearly a week after the incident in the DI's office before we get a proper chance to talk without the risk of someone interrupting. We are curled up together in bed, having just got in an hour ago and heading straight for the bedroom. For the majority of the week, Neil has been on an undercover operation and we've barely even seen each other, let alone had time to talk or do anything else for that matter. We couldn't even risk talking to each other on the phone at night, encase one of the others woke up and overheard.

Neil runs a wandering hand down my arm and across to my stomach as I let out a sigh of contentment. It feels good being back in each others arms after so long apart. A small part of me remembers that this is what got us into trouble in the first place. Our inability to keep our hands off of each other when we've been apart for a couple of days is beginning to become quite a problem. We can't keep doing this, sooner or later someone is going to say something and then we're gonna be big trouble. We've got to find a way to keep personal and professional matters separate, but with the way Neil is running his lips along my collar bone at the moment I know this matter is gonna by put aside for the time being.

I begin to relax and enjoy his kisses and caresses. The feel of him running his hands over my body prompts me to turn to face him, so I can kiss him properly. We spend several minutes kissing fiercely, making up for the time we've missed this past week. Lingering looks in the corridor as we occasionally passed just isn't enough to dampen the fire in our hearts. It's always the same story, ever since he separated from his wife and moved in with me, we have found it becomes more difficult to keep our distance from each other each time we are apart. Every time we are reunited, seems to draw us closer together, so close that it's starting to affect our work in a way other people are beginning to notice. Last week with the DCI, is the closest our secret has ever come to being revealed and I hope that we never have to go through a situation like that again. It was embarrassing to say the least, and I think we both know that we need to find a solution to this problem and quickly.

"I think we should just tell everyone," Neil mumbles through his kisses, breaking through my thoughts.

"You what?" I ask, sitting up in shock, "Won't that just make matters worse, you know what the DCI said the other day?"

"I know what your thinking, but look at it this way, if we tell people now, we'll have to go through a few weeks of gossip, questions and speculation, but then it'll be over and we won't have to worry about other people finding out anymore. We'll still need to keep it out of the office, but it could relieve some of the problems."

"Maybe," I say after a minute of thinking about it, "but it still doesn't solve the problem and how would we go about it? I don't think making an announcement about it after briefing is a good idea."

We ponder over the details for a good ten minutes, picturing how things will turn out if we decide to go ahead with this plan. Eventually we fall asleep the details of our plan mulling through our thoughts.

* * *

To be Continued.  



	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

The next morning we wake up to the sun shining through the window and onto our faces. I roll onto my left side and feel Neil's warm skin beneath my ear, I use the arm that's not trapped beneath us to feel the softness of his skin, slowing rousing him from the depths of sleep. We spend a good few minutes simply running our hands over each other's bodies, memorizing every tiny inch of skin. We eventually make the effort to get out of bed and ready for work.

Several hours later I'm sitting in the canteen with Yvonne, Honey, Kerry, Reg and Tony. Reg has just said something that Tony seems to have found extremely funny, and the others are currently struggling to keep their laughter under control. I'm too lost in my own thoughts to pay much attention to what's going on around me.

"What's the matter with you Andy, you're really quiet today?" Honey asks me.

"Just thinking about something that somebody said to me a few weeks ago," I state mysteriously.

I've been very careful to keep my relationship with the DI, and especially the incident in his office the other week, as quiet as possible.

"You mean …?" Yvonne starts and then trails off knowing I swore her to secrecy.

"Exactly Yvonne, I'm wondering if it's such a good idea to keep hiding it, I mean it's getting harder and harder and I just don't know how to handle it anymore," I confess, knowing Yvonne will know what I mean but the others won't have a clue.

"I don't know what to say to help you on this one," Yvonne confesses, "It's not a situation I've ever thought about before let alone been involved in."

I sigh in resignation, ignoring the curious faces and unasked questions of the others. This is something I'm not explaining just yet.

"Can I have a word," someone asks, placing a hand upon my shoulder, "in private?"

I turn around to see Neil looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "Sir," I nod professionally, not wanting to worry about any questions or comments from the others.

He leads the way to the exit of the canteen and I follow him curiously. What could he possibly want to discuss, that he approached me in front of everyone in the canteen? We made an unspoken agreement at the very start of our relationship, that we wouldn't approach each other at work, when someone was likely to get suspicious, unless it was a work matter.

He leads me to an empty interview room, and after ushering me inside; he surveys the corridor for spectators before shutting and locking the door behind us. The minute the door is shut he pulls me into his arms kissing me deeply. I respond at first, loving the feeling of being in his arms, but then the memory of the DCI catching us in a very compromising position not so long back makes me pull away from him. "We can't," I mumble, fighting the urge to pull him to me for another fiery kiss.

"I know," he whispers in my ear, "I've just really missed you today," he adds wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, and nipping slightly at my ear.

"Neil," I moan out in response to his actions.

Any other place and I'd willingly give in to his actions, but we both know we're in way too much trouble as it is.

He takes a sobering step away from me, before talking; "We may have a slight problem!"

"What kind of a problem?" I ask, knowing I'm not going to like what he has to say.

"Phil has decided to spread it round the whole of CID about us. I dare say it's only a matter of time before the rest of the station hears about it. I know it's sort of what we wanted, but I can't shake the feeling that this isn't going to turn out well."

"What's he said exactly, and how does he know anything anyway?" I ask confused on how he could have possibly got enough information on us to warrant spreading it around the office.

"Apparently he saw everything the other week when Meadows caught us, he was in the main office, and had a direct view of the door to my office. He heard Meadows shout, saw us walk out looking rather guilty and put two and two together," Neil explains.

"Shit," I mumble knowing this time there are no excuses, our secret is out, "so what do we do now then?"

"There's not much we can do except sit back and wait to see what happens. Hopefully it will all blow over in a few weeks time, but until then I think we need to be extra careful about how much time we're spending together in public, particularly around the station. If we don't give anyone any reason to think that it's affecting our work then they hopefully won't be too judgemental, and will just leave us to get on with our lives."

"Let's hope so," I say.

We chat for a few more minutes before deciding we've been missing a little too long, and that we best get back to what we were doing before we give people a reason to doubt our professionalism. We share a quick kiss before opening the door and exiting into the thankfully empty corridor. After promising each other we will talk later, we return to our previous locations.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. I keep my ears open for hints that the news is spreading throughout the station like we thought. When the end of the shift rolls around I agree to join the others in the pub, it's been a while after all. I send a text to Neil before I leave the locker room to let him know where I am, not realising that he's joining the CID boys in the same pub for a mini celebration over a successful case.

Our eyes meet across the pub but I resist the urge to go over towards him knowing it will blow our secret wide open. Yvonne notices me looking in his direction periodically but she doesn't comment. Somehow as the evening wears on, the table of CID officers join our table, giving Neil a genuine reason to be close to me. He settles down in the seat next to me, and his hand squeezes mine under the cover of the table. We sip our drinks in silence, laughing along with the conversations going on around us. Phil nudges Neil in the shoulder a few times throughout the evening, the only person who is at an angle allowing him to see our joined hands.

A conversation about office romances makes us a little uncomfortable, and I fidget about uneasily in my seat. _This is it_, I realise, _this is the moment our secret becomes public knowledge and the questioning looks begin_.

"What about you Gov," Phil says deliberately looking at Neil, "have you ever thought about going out with someone you work with?"

A look is the only answer he gets before someone else buts in with, "I don't actually think the DI is capable of so much as kissing someone from work, let alone carrying on a relationship with them."

"Is that so," Neil replies before stopping himself, so close to revealing the truth about us.

"Dare you to prove it then," someone else adds, "I dare you to kiss one of the uniform girls."

"He'll never do it," Rob Thatcher says before Neil has a chance to speak.

He winks quickly in my direction, silently asking my permission to prove them wrong. I nod briefly in agreement knowing that in a few weeks it won't matter anyway.

"Are you sure about that?" Neil says simply before turning to face me and pulling me towards him for a passionate kiss.

I respond without hesitation having missed his closeness today more than I realised. What was meant to be a short kiss just to prove a point turned into a full on fiery kiss leaving us both breathless and everyone around us gasping in shock.

"Point well proven there Gov," Phil says when he is finally able to get his jaw up off the table.

We glance around at the others who are staring at us in shock, before deciding they are going to be out of it for a few minutes yet and returning to our kiss.

When we part for the second time the others are full of questions.

"I think we may have done a little more than prove a point there," I say giving Neil a knowing look.

"Yeah well I don't know about anyone else, but I've got an early start tomorrow so I'm going home, I suggest the rest of you think about calling it a night yourselves," Neil says, making an attempt to get up and leave before anyone can ask him a question.

Taking the hint I make up my own excuses and follow him out of the pub, not bothered about anyone seeing us leaving together. Just before we reach the door of the pub we share one last kiss, leaving no doubt in the minds of the others of exactly where we are heading.

"It looks like our plan turned out pretty well then?" I say to Neil on the short walk from the pub to our flat.

"I think they we're all suitably shocked and we'll have a lot of questions to answer tomorrow. Best of all no one but me and you know where the rumour about us started from, or that the whole thing was staged."

"It's a good thing," I say pulling him towards me for another kiss, "At least this way we don't have to hide anymore."

"True," he says returning my kiss.

We remain kissing until we reach the door to our flat, and part only long enough to open the door. Once inside we close the door quickly and make our way straight to bed, remaining clutched in each other's arms until morning.

The End

_The ending is different to what I originally had planned, but I wanted to get this story finished so I can work on all of my other unfinished stories. I've still got a copy of the alternate chapter 4, which would have led on to a much longer story that I doubt I'd have ever managed to finish, PM or email me if you want a copy of it._


End file.
